Dark Prince
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: The kingdom is separated into four districts. Ernst's kingdom rules the East and Hanschen's kingdom rules the South. Their love is forbidden, but no barrier will stop them. A dark fairytale. Ernst x Hanschen.
1. Perfection

**A/N: I am in love with Ernst and Hanschen, so here is a pretty deep and dark tale that might be a little strange?! I don't know. It will be weird but in the end kinda cute! It is based off of Snow White kind of. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hanschen's POV<strong>

It was snowing. Of course, when was it never snowing here? I pressed my forehead against the window pane. I swallowed as my sleepy eye lids threatened to fail me. It was dreadfully hot in my uncomfortable bedroom. It was as if I were in solitary confinement! All I wanted was to burst out of this Hell. I felt like all the walls around me were starting to close in, and suffocate me. I blew fire into my hands and let the warm flames lick and cascade down my flesh, warming my bones.

I stood up and grabbed my black coat. I pulled back the stiff cuffs, embroidered with a fine lace of gold, and stuffed my feet into a pair of square toed shoes. I grabbed my cloak and walked down the never ending staircase. I brushed my fingers against the luxurious fabric. If I did not leave now, I would not be able to meet my friends in the woods in time. Moritz had almost begged me to come and meet them. It was almost midnight. I was never supposed to be out of my room after seven o' clock. I was quiet as possible. I rested my hand on the door knob, ready to turn it slightly... I then heard footsteps, leading from my parents' room. _Damn._

I stood still, listening to find out where either my mother or father were going. I prayed that they would not be coming in my direction. I closed my eyes. Listening... The sound soon dissipated. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned the knob.

"Hanschen...?" I looked up. I let out a groan of annoyance. I turned around, awaiting my punishment when I realized, that it was just our maid, Ilse. She was not exactly a maid. My mother saved her from death after a brutal beating. Ilse was bleeding profusely and she was in constant pain. Her father had been abusing her for quite some time and my mother wanted to keep her here until she recovered. That was years ago and Ilse is basically my sister.

"Hanschen where are you going so late...?" She asked while rubbing her eyes. Her crisp, ivory night gown came down to her toes and her long brown hair was braided with jewels and pretty hair clips.

"No where." I walked to her and took her hands in mine. "I just want to take a walk, that is all. Mother and father can not know, is that understood?" She sighed and nodded. Her brown eyes were a slight shade of red. She was probably in deep slumber before I woke her. "I apologize for waking you."

"It is fine Hanschen. Hurry back please. It is not safe outside of the palace and you know that." she reminded me. I was not afraid of the dangers that lurked beyond the kingdom's walls. I was actually ready to face any danger. I wanted to be near it. It made me... excited. I was hardly ever frightened by anything. You could put a knife to my throat and I would not shed a tear, nor beg for mercy.

"I will." I assured her of my safety and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ernst's POV<strong>

It was absolutely freezing. When I would breathe, a moist fog would exit from my nose and my mouth. I was shaking. Father would definitely punish me for sure if he discovered that I had been sneaking outside of the kingdom. The Four Families, including my family, have been battling for years and I should not be anywhere near their kingdom, but I felt like I was dying in my room, or dungeon as I liked to call it. I had no courage at all whatsoever, but it was my closest friend Martha who wanted me to meet her and her other friends in the forest. It was quite wonderful to have other friends besides the maids and butlers back in my kingdom.

The entire land was separate into four elements or directions. We even had colors that represented our standards. It was so ridiculous to me. My parents ruled the East of the land which made us have the power of earth (_green)_, the Rilows ruled the South and they had the power of fire (_red)_, the Stiefel's ruled the West and they controlled the air (_yellow)_, and the Gabors ruled the North, having the power of the sea. (_blue)_... It had to stay that way. This meant that I was never allowed to interact with anyone who lived in any other part of the land, which was basically everyone I knew.

I wrapped my dark green cloak around my neck as tight as possible. If I received a cold from this terrible weather, my father would be very curious. As I walked, I counted each of my steps toward the forest. It was a habit I had whenever I was going anywhere. I was extremely nervous. I prayed to the high heavens that no one would recognize me and spread the word. I even considered going back to the kingdom, but Martha would certainly be upset if I decided that I did not want to meet her at the last minute. I took a deep breath and exited the gates. I walked about a mile through the cold vineyard before I heard movement a few feet away. I stopped. My heart dropped to my stomach. My hazel eyes darted from side to side, taking in my surroundings. It seemed that I was alone.

I ran as fast as possible. I tripped a few times. I hated my clumsiness, it always slowed me down. I continued to run and I started to pant as well. My teeth chattered from the freezing weather. It was then when the entrance to the forest came into view. I ran through the trees and slowed to down to calm myself. I bent over, struggling to regain my breath. I straightened my spine and started to walk. I soon heard joyous laughter coming from the small clearing.

"Ernst my good man!" Melchior Gabor called out. He stood in his silk blue coat and patted me on the back. I nodded and smiled.

"Hello Melchior." Martha stood and walked in my direction giving me a hug.

"I am so glad that you came Ernst! Hanschen was just discussing his endeavors with a witch!"

"Hanschen...?" I asked. "I am not familiar with a 'Hanschen'."

"Not familiar you say?" A deep voice questioned. I looked over Martha's shoulder and my eyes widened. I was gawking at the handsomest boy I had ever seen in my life. His blonde hair was slick and its shine reminded me of the sun. His deadly blue eyes were a replica of the ocean. As cliché as it sounds, he was perfect in my eyes.

"Ernst, I would like to introduce you to Hanschen. Hanschen, this is my friend Ernst." Martha said with her hand on my shoulder. Her pretty curly hair was in a high bun, covered in jewels. Hanschen nodded and his brow furrowed at me. It was obvious that he did not want to bother with me. This thought hurt me more than anything, and I had no idea why. It frightened me. I swallowed. Martha suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Come join us Ernst!" Georg said. I sat down on a log and smiled. Everyone was there, even a few unfamiliar faces. I was introduced to everyone, and each of their names resignated in my mind, yet only one name kept repeating itself ore than once.

_Wendla_

_Moritz_

_Hanschen_

_Thea_

_Hanschen_

_Martha_

_Otto_

_Hanschen_

_Hanschen_

_Melchior_

_Anna_

_Hanschen..._

_Hanschen..._


	2. Distraction

**Hanschen's POV**

It was like time stopped, but not in a platonic way that was bland and uneventful. Everyone around me was quiet. The laughter had died down. His eyes were the perfect shade of forest green and a creamy milk chocolate. Delicious, yet dangerously satisfying. I had to continue my façade of not even realizing his presence because in reality, I should not. It was an odd couple of seconds that seemed to last for hours. He was still staring at me and for some reason it was irritating me to no end. He sat down on a log that was on the opposite side of the bonfire. Melchior patted his back as they sat side by side. I then noticed the symbol on his green coat. He was a ruler of the Earth... or in other words the East.

He looked down into his lap and he would constantly dart his eyes in my direction. A faint blush crept its way onto his face. Why did I enjoy this? It was like he was embarrassed and I fed off of that embarrassment.

"You brought it right Hanschen?" This statement from Moritz just happened to get the new boy's attention. He looked up. I pulledthe bottle of my father's wine out from my red coat. I smuggled it through the forest and it was cold from the frost that collected on its glass exterior.

"Of course I did. Do you think I have gone daft?" I protested with a quick laugh. It was to poke fun and everyone laughed, except for the boy with the beautiful eyes. He smiled and his cheeks became redder. I bit my lip. His eyes locked on mine. I popped open the sweet wine and I took a swig from the bottle. I licked my cherry lips. I collected each trickle of wine with my tongue. His eyes never left mine as I did so. This little game was enticing and I still did not know why.

"Ernst, would you like some?"

_Ernst... _

What an adorable name. He shook his head and mumbled something that I could not understand. I rolled my eyes. Why was the lad so shy? It was not like I wanted to speak with him anyway but his staring was disturbing and rude. I liked it.

"Speak up." I commanded. I understand that he was the prince of the earth but the earth is strong. It is a solid rock that contains power, hope, and humanity. This boy resembled nothing like that. I am dangerous and furious like fire, Melchior is slow and peaceful like water and Moritz is quick and light like the wind. Ernst seems weak and vulnerable, a bad combination when in my presence.

"No thank you." he muttered again but this time he was louder. He pleased me. There was silence.

"Now what about this witch Hanschen?" Melchior stated trying to change the subject. He stood, taking the bottle from my hands. He took a sip and groaned in disgust. What, did he have a better bottle of alcohol? I doubted it.

"What is the flavor of this... this poison?" he asked handing me back the crystal glass. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Don't worry about the drink. My tale is more important." Wendla, Thea, Anna, Otto, Georg, and Moritz leaned in. I proceeded to tell them how I met this witch who I had to battle with. My father and I were in the forest and she appeared out of no where. At first she took on the role of a beautiful mistress that was lost, and then without warning ,her perfect skin melted, displaying rotting and wrinkled skin that covered an old woman. In her hand she held a dark black orb. She threw it at my father and it temporarily paralyzed him. I took out my sword and fought her as if my life depended on it, which it did. It cut off her head and she fell to the ground. Her decapitated head rolled past my feet. When I was done telling my tale, everyone's eyes had widened, except for Melchior Gabor. He started to clap condescendingly.

"That was beautiful Hanschen but I can guarantee that your fairytale is a lie."

"Are not all fairy tales unrealistic? Yet... don't they all hold some life lesson in them?" I stood up to him face to face. "Sleeping Beauty slept an entire lifetime, Cinderella was rushed into love, Snow White lived an entire lie..."

"None of your theories are true. Aurora was awakened by a prince, Cinderella was not rushed she just had until midnight, Snow White had only pretended to die so that she could _live."_

"Then what is so different about my tale and those tales?" Wendla stood from the log and grabbed onto Melchior's hand.

"Melchior... just leave it alone." Thea nodded.

"Yes! I think that Hanschen's tale was quite heroic."

"Yes Melchior," I smiled knowing that I had won this time. "leave it alone. Besides... I do not have to prove anything to you." Martha whispered something to Ernst and he nodded.

**Ernst's POV**

I shivered as I stared into Hanschen's eyes. It seemed like he was telling this entire story to me. Martha leaned in to me side.

"Do you believe him Ernst?" She whispered. I do not know... do I? He described the event with such detail that only a survivor would be able to tell. It did not seem like a fairy tale. Part of me believed him while the other part of me had doubts. Georg pushed his glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Do you not have proof Hanschen?" he asked.

"I am on Melchior's side. If there is no proof then how can you have battled a witch? A fight like that would have earned you some scars." Otto questioned. We all knew that witches existed but it was quite rare to find one and live to talk about it. Hanschen flashed a daring smile that turned my stomach in knots. His teeth were perfect as was everything about him.

"It is comical that you mention battle scars when I have one. A large one... right here." He pointed to his chest. I prayed that he would not take his coat off. I thought that it would be strange to see his flesh. If everything about him was perfect, then imagine the way his body...

I started to feel nauseous. Melchior groaned in aggravation.

"As much as I would _love _to see you naked Hanschen," he stated with a thick sarcasm sown into each syllable, "it is unnecessary since there is absolutely nothing there." Hanschen raised an eye brow.

"Fine then. I won't show it to you. But you are still wrong." he said with a laugh. Our eyes met and I could not turn away, no matter how hard I tried. I became frightened. Georg stood.

"It is late and we must be getting back to our own districts. Goodnight fair friends." He said. Thea, my younger sister yawned and agreed.

"Come Ernst. Mother and Father will not be too pleased." I did not want to leave just yet but I had no strength to defend my position. I sighed and stood from the log that I rested upon. Hanschen watched my every move like a hawk hunting its prey. We all parted our separate ways. I could not help but imagine Hanschen's battle with the wicked witch that he described.

In the back of my mind, I knew that he was telling the truth. I barely knew him but I trusted him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the late update! Please review!**


End file.
